Bittersweet
by Fcuk-The-Universe
Summary: I must've gotten lost in my thoughts, because when I managed to break myself out of them, he was sitting on my bed, almost but not quite touching me. His eyes were hypnotizing, and he leant in, almost in slow motion, but I turned my head away at the last second, and his lips touched my cheek. "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." SLASH. OC/?


I don't own anything you might recognize, however I do own Christian. What I wouldn't give to own Cooper Anderson, though.

The rain was almost a constant drizzle, never relenting, and I shook my head as it plastered my hair to my scalp, but I made no move to vacate my spot on the grass, paying no attention to the wetness soaking through my clothing, and reclined back, resting my head on my arm, closing my eyes and drifting off into his imagination. I was glad to be at Dalton, to be away from my parents. Determined not to think about them, I searched through my pockets, grinning as my fingers closed around my iPod, and entered the code, relaxing as the sounds of music filled my ears. Humming along with the song, I slipped the iPod back into my pocket and grinned, feeling at peace for the first time in a few days. Unknowing that I had an audience, I started singing, softly at first, but picking up volume as I got more into it, the soft words calming me down.

"Hold your silence, it's so violent since you're gone.." "You do know that it's raining, right?" My eyes snapped open, and I looked around, yelping slightly when I saw him right next to me, sitting cross-legged on the grass, with a small smile stretched across his face. His black hair was sticking to his face, and his eyes, the brightest green, looked back at me, shining as if lit from within by some supernatural light, and I felt my own face twitching into a smile in return. "I come out here to relax. Rain doesn't really bother me." He nodded, sending water droplets flying through the air, several hitting my face, and I heard him giggle as I scrunched my nose.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" He looked at me for a few moments, tilting his head to the side, eyes looking down at me, and I followed his gaze, looking down to see that my shirt had ridden up, showing off a sliver of tanned skin, and I smirked up at him, winking, and a red flush grew on his cheeks and he coughed. "I'm always the new kid." I sounded slightly bitter at this, but I shook my head when he raised an eyebrow, and stood up, brushing myself off. My hands were small, but strong looking, and scarred, he noticed. A peculiar jagged scar ran down from behind my wrist and finished at my knuckles, but I noticed he was looking and slid my hands into my pockets. "Do you want me to show you around?" I shifted, pulling one hand out of my pocket to fumble with my bag, and I saw him stifle a smile, wondering if he had ever been that nervous when he started here. I pulled out a folded piece of paper, and squinted at it, then looking up at him. "Mind showing me to my dorm? I have a room-mate, but I haven't been able to find him." He nodded, standing up and grabbing his bag. "Follow me. Who is your room-mate, by the way?" I shrugged, shoving the paper haphazardly back into my satchel. "Sebastian Smythe." He stopped, turning to look at me, but I didn't notice until I crashed into him, stumbling back a few steps, looking up into his face confused. "Oh. You're Sebastian, right? I'm Chris. " I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, and he nodded stiffly.

"Sorry. I can reque-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather it was you and not someone else." I frowned at this, but had to hurry to catch up with him, because he had kept walking, not looking back to see if I was following. I looked confused as we walked through the halls, and he kept sneaking glances at me, trying to contain his smirk. "SEBASTIAN!" I heard a voice call out, and Sebastian turned to face me. "I'll show you to the room in a minute. Come with me." He caught the person as he was coming around the corner, and he smiled, then the smile dropped off of his face as he caught sight of me standing behind Sebastian. "Sorry, I just needed to remind you about the Warblers meeting later. Oh, hey. I'm Wes" He said, smiling at me. "Chris. Nice to meet you, but uh, kinda need to find my room." Wed stepped back, "Oh. That's fine. I'll see you later, Seb. Don't forget, we have a meeting." Sebastian shook his head, briefly watching Wes's ass as he walked away, and he was snapped out of it by a cough behind him, turning around to see me smirking at him. I rolled my eyes as he started walking again, dodging people walking the opposite way. "Here we are." He gestured mock-grandly with his arm, stepping aside to let me in, and I smiled at him, dropping my bag on the ground and sinking down onto the extra bed.

Before he could say anything, I noticed his eyes drawn to the doorway, and I noticed someone reclining against the door, smiling at me slightly, then looking curiously over at Sebastian, who stared back, and I just rolled my eyes. "Hunter already told me about the meeting, Jeff." He didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he spoke. "I know. I was just wondering if you were going to bring your new friend along?" He cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what Jeff was getting at, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see. Now please leave, the smell of you is stinking up my sanctuary." He wrinkled his nose and winked. "You're so nice to me. I'll see you later." He left with another curious glance at me, and I sat up on my bed with a sigh. "I take it that having a room-mate isn't a regular occurrence for you?" I got myself caught in those bright green eyes again, and I broke out of it when I remembered what he said. "Not really. I scared away the last one, so I kinda got used to having a room to myself." He looked uncomfortable after that, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I request another room?" He took a few moments to think it over, and pulled a text-book and glasses out of his bag, putting the glasses on my his. "No. I think it's time I had a room-mate. I'm glad it's you and not someone else. I could like you. Eventually."

I blushed, the red staining my face, and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, but I shook my head. He shrugged, going back to reading the book, but he looked up after five minutes, feeling my eyes staring at him. "Is it the glasses? I know they make me look like a nerd, but I kinda have to wear them." I just stared at him with my mouth open, and then my brain spoke before my mouth had time to stop it. "No, you look sexy." He glanced at me sharply, but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking down at my fingers. "Excuse me?" I looked up at him with panic, and my eyes were wet, as if I were about to cry, and my bottom lip trembled slightly. "I just- I.. Well." I stammered, still scared, and he chuckled slightly to himself. "It's okay. I think you're kind of sexy too." He bit his lip and winked, chuckling when I blushed harder, tearing my eyes away from him. He really was quite attractive. His green eyes stood out like beacons, and his hair curled around his face, framing it in a way that accentuated his face, and his lips were deep red, just begging to be kissed and bit.

Whatever he was about to say, it was cut off by the alarm he had set on his phone chiming, signaling that it was time for him to go to the meeting. He pushed himself into a standing position, standing up and straightening his tie. "I have to go meet with a few friends. Would you like to come?" I looked up at him, confused, but quickly shook myself out of my thoughts, and nodded with a smile, standing up and brushing off my clothes, and I took a few seconds to look him over. The blazer wasn't really my style, but somehow he pulled it off. I had the sudden urge to push him down on the bed and pull those layers off him, just to see what he looked like underneath them, but I pushed it away. As we walked down the hall, our hands brushed, light and fleeting, but it was enough to send tingles shooting up my arm, and felt like electricity. I didn't have time to ponder this, because we arrived at the room, a familiar boy looking up as we entered and sighing in relief. "You didn't forget." He scoffed, taking a seat on one of the empty couches, and smiled softly at me as I sat down beside him.

"I thought we'd talk by-" He turned to me, fully prepared to ignore the rest of the group, and saw me already staring at him, slightly open-mouthed, and I snapped it closed when I saw him turn towards me. "So, this is the Warblers," He said by way of explanation, and gestured loosely to the gathering of guys around me. "Warblers?" He widened his eyes, looking at me to figure out whether or not I was kidding, but I looked sincere. "We're an all-boys singing group. We've won quite a few trophies. Hunter is our Captain." He nodded in Hunter's direction, and I nodded, looking around the room. "Do you sing?" I laughed, and shook my head. "Never been much of a singer. I'm an acceptable guitar player, though." My mind was taken over by images of Sebastian engrossed in a guitar, naked, and I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Later." I raised an eyebrow, turning towards him, and he raised one corner of his mouth in a smirk. "Later what?" "You'll have to play for me. Later." I blushed, and I heard Hunter clear his throat, and he reluctantly turned back to Hunter, and he raised his eyebrows. "So, let's start the auditions for who gets the lead at Nationals. Sebastian, would you like to go first?" It was his way of making Sebastian pay for not listening to him, but he just smirked and stood up, making his way over to the circle of guys sitting on the floor, leaning down to whisper in Jeff's ear.

He spoke softly to the guys sitting around him, and they started up the beat, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He opened his eyes, looking at me, and he could tell by the way I sank back deeper into the couch cushions that I recognized the song. He moved around the room, singing, moving his hips to the music in a way that made Hunter roll his eyes and have a few whistles sent his way, and he stopped in front of me at the end of the song, taking in my blushing face and my tightly clasped hands. I saw Jeff lean over to whisper something to the boy beside him, and they both laughed, but they abruptly stopped when they noticed me staring. Leaning down to my eye level, he sang directly in my ear, and shivers traveled along my arms, a slight shudder shaking my body. "Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment." It would've been barely noticeable if he hadn't had his hand resting on my knee, fingers curled upwards toward my thigh. His voice was low and husky, and he turned his head, baring his neck to me, and I had to resist the urge to just bite down, to mark him and make everyone know he was mine. The thoughts shocked me, but I ignored the little voice in my head, and he smirked at me as he pulled away, moving back to the center of the room and moving his hips lewdly, laughing as Jeff came up behind his and joined in, Wes fusing his back to Sebastian's chest, and I saw Hunter trying to stifle his laughter, and David and Nick shifted, not subtle in the least.

**Let's go, it's my showBaby do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

**I told you I'm gonna hold you down until you're amazed**

**Give it to you 'til you're screaming my name**

They all clapped, more whistles coming in his direction, and he laughed at the slightly jealous look on Nick's face, and took his seat next to me, glancing at me out the corner of his eye. I looked slightly amazed, and shifted in my seat, but it didn't do anything to hide the problem currently in my jeans and he somehow managed to keep in his laughter. A few of the guys sang after him, and Hunter listened to them all, weighing all the choices in his mind, but Sebastian held his hand up to stop him when he opened his mouth to talk. "I'd like to say something." All eyes turned towards us, probably expecting him to list off reasons why he should get the lead, but he just sat back on the couch, looking around at them all and then sneaking a glance at me. "I think Chris should get a chance to sing. He won't be able to go for the lead, obviously, but it couldn't hurt, having another member." I could tell Hunter was thinking about his words, and he looked at me trying to sink into the couch as if it were about to open up and swallow me. "Do you sing?" I stammered for a second, until my eyes fell on the guitar in the corner of the room. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I-uh. I guess I could give it a try."

They watched as I stood up and retrieved the guitar, taking a seat on the piano bench, plucking the strings a little. "Alright. Uh. Here I go.." I sounded vaguely uncomfortable, but I cleared my throat, starting to play the opening of the song, and my fingers found the notes as if having a guitar in my hands was natural. My voice was clear, and strong, and filled the room, making all of them fall silent, especially Hunter, whose mouth slightly dropped open as he watched me sing. He smiled proudly as I glanced up to look at him, and I shot him a crooked smile in return, returning my gaze back down to the guitar, and lost myself in the song. My voice wavered at first, but I gulped, looking up into Hunter's smiling face and relaxed into the song, picking up steam.

"**There now, steady love**

**So many come and don't go**

**Will you, won't you**

**Be the one I'll always know**

**When I'm losing my control**

**The city spins around**

**You're the only one who knows**

**You slow it down**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Be my baby."**

The room exploded into applause, Hunter looking surprised, and I saw Jeff shoot Sebastian a look, wiggling his eyebrows in his direction, but Sebastian ignored him. I self-consciously walked and sat back down beside Sebastian, and he leant towards me, whispering in my ear. "That was amazing." He saw me shiver, but his attention was once again pulled away by Hunter. "We'll decide who gets the lead in a few days, I have things I need to go do. Congratulations, Chris, now you're one of us." Everyone clapped again, and I shot him a smile, levering myself up off the couch. "It's pretty late. Come on, we better get back. Classes start at 7 tomorrow." We walked back to the room in silence, and he fell face-first down onto his bed, paying no attention to the noises behind him that told him I was moving around. He froze, however, when he turned and saw me. My shirt was off, laying in a pile on my bed, and he watched as I kicked my pants off, but instead of focusing on my ass, his eyes were firmly planted on my back. Scars, lighter than my tanned skin, crossed all across my back, almost completely covering my back, leaving no skin unharmed. He wanted to speak, to ask what happened, but he didn't, he just watched. I turned, and yelped as I saw him staring. I was built, which wasn't noticeable underneath my heavy clothing. My stomach was flat, and tanned, and I wanted so badly to feel him trace his tongue down my muscles. My arms were muscled without being too much, and I wondered what they would feel like wrapped around him, pressing me into his body, what his face would look like mid-orgasm.

I must've gotten lost in my thoughts, because when I managed to break myself out of them, he was sitting on my bed, almost but not quite touching me. His eyes were hypnotizing, and he leant in, almost in slow motion, but I turned my head away at the last second, and his lips touched my cheek. "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." I stood up quickly, running from the room, and ended up slamming into Hunter. "Hey, babe, are you okay?" I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his hair, and his hands came up to rub at my back and held me tighter. "Come on. I'll take you back to the room, you can get some clothes and come sleep in my room." I nodded, but didn't let go, not really wanting to go back and face Chris, but I let Hunter lead me back to the room by the hand, stealing kisses all the way and laughing. My smile dropped off my face when Hunter walked into the room and picked up my bag. "Just clothes to sleep in, babe." He leant towards me, pressing his lips to my ear. "Although you won't need them." He winked, and I felt my face heat up. It amazed me that this boy fit me so completely, but it made the guilt from looking at Sebastian, almost kissing him, that much more sharp and piercing. Sebastian didn't say a word, and soon we were in Hunter's room, sinking down onto his double bed.

"So, Sebastian is kind of cute." I gaped at him, and he laughed, rolling away for a second to grab his phone then rolling back towards me. "Come on, Chris. I saw you looking at him." Guilt washed over me, and he noticed, because he frowned, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Hey, it's okay." His fingers wandered down my back and his hands rested on my hips. "I want you." He murmured, pulling back to look at me, and I gulped, nodding slowly, and he grinned, sliding his fingers underneath my shirt and pulling it upwards, dragging it over my head and then staring at my exposed chest, eyes widening slightly. "You're gorgeous, Chris." I closed my eyes, arching my back as his lips trailed down my chest, stopping to circle his tongue around my nipple and a ragged groan escaped my mouth, making him smirk against my skin. I raised my head to look down at him as he dragged his tongue down my stomach and bit lightly on one of my hipbones, making my head fall back and I shifted, groaning low in my throat. A knock at the door interrupted, and I cursed, sitting up and pulling my shirt back on, rolling over to bury my face in the pillows. "Hunter. I know you're in there!" He groaned, rolling off the bed and walking towards the door, pulling it open so hard it hit the wall with a sharp crack.

"What the fuck, Wes?" Wes grinned, looking past Hunter to me on the bed and winked. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Sebastian. We need to talk to him, but he isn't in his room." Hunter looked back at me, and shook his head, turning back to Wes. "No, we haven't seen him since we left his room. Try out on the field. He's always out there when he needs to clear his head. Now, I was doing something important." Wes snickered, stepping back. "I bet you were." He walked away, still laughing, and Hunter shook his head, pushing the door shut. "I think that just ruined the mood." I nodded, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. "I'm glad you're here, Chris." I raised an eyebrow, and he gulped. "I missed you. And I know you don't have the best home life. Now you're here. Where you-" "Where I what?" He blushed, biting his lip. "Where you belong. With me." I smiled shyly, and took his hand, linking our fingers together and pulling down onto my lap. "I belong with you?" "Right here in my arms. Now, where were we?" He grinned, sliding his fingers under my jeans.

"Right here." I winked and rolled us, trapping him underneath my body. "You're wearing too many clothes, Hunt." I dragged my blunt fingernails down his chest, watching him as he arched his back, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Fuck, Chris." My grin stretched wider, and my fingers twitched on his hips. 'Yes, please, fuck Chris. He wants it." Hunter growled, reaching up to drag me up his body, practically ripping my jeans off of my hips. "Don't bother with it. I just want you hard, fast and fucking now!" He moved away to pull his own clothes off, then I felt fingers sliding deep into me, the sting from the lack of lubrication making it feel so much better, and I cursed, digging my fingernails into his back, suddenly finding myself under him, and he laughed, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing into me, making my breathe hitch. He fit me, perfectly in every way, like his body was just meant to cradle mine. His body molded to mine, and he captured my lips in a kiss, biting my lower lip softly, and changed the angle, making him hit that spot inside me, and I moaned, wrapping my legs tighter around him. "Right fucking there, oh my go-" Neither of us noticed the door opening until a woman's voice came from the open doorway. "HUNTER?!"

**Review? Sorry, for the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. ;)**


End file.
